


Prunus persica sanctum

by fish_wifey



Series: Basketball ghouls [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Breast Worship, Comfort Sex, Domestic, F/M, Sex, mentions of gore (beginning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the lives of a ghoul Aomine and his human companion Momoi. Dealing with yet another matter after Momoi barely escaped the fangs of ghouls, and Aomine gets chided for different things.</p><p>Leading up to make up, as well as comfort sex on the couch, and a heavy amount of breast worship.</p><p>(Heavy warnings for the beginning of the fic, when Aomine kicks some ass).<br/>((edit: their prequel as kids/teens! Also features the miragen (cept Akashi. I didnt have time for his face. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919591">The becoming of a sanctuary</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prunus persica sanctum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts).



> The only explanation I have for this is, while I thought about Midotakao meeting the miragen ghouls, Aomomo would be a thing. Because I wanted them to live on their own, their ages are upped to 18 years uvu When I thought this up on one morning, it was without the sex, and had a more dramatic plot. Instead, I give you love and affection between a human and her ghoul ovo (and nobody asks question about his kagune ok, it’s a word of fiction goddamnit).
> 
> (I wrote this ages ago but wanted to finish the midotakao main au first, however, as you will notice, I haven't yet. But Leona needed a fix of cheering up and writing is the only way I know how to help).

If a place in Tokyo is dark enough that no amount of billboards, neon or street lamps would reach it, it’s pretty bad. Worse still if you were to be a girl alone on the streets, trapped in an alley with no way to run, or to hide. Left to your own devices, without being strong or good in self-defense. A juicy girl, enough meat on her to feed three ghouls. Having a metal pipe didn’t help much in such darkness, the pipe would harm her pink manicured nails more than they would do damage to the ghouls closing in, hunger foaming at their stinking mouths. 

Daiki averted his eyes to the three sorry creatures, drooling and cooing the girl to not make a fuss. Their entire presentation a dirty mess, bugs crawling in their hair, ripped clothes displaying healing wounds. The 5th ward isn’t a place for bottom feeders who cannot survive on their own, needing to gang up on girls at night. Given, the girl had no business roaming the ungentle streets at this late hour, although Daiki smelled the bottled coffee from up here.

The first ghoul ran to attack her. Daiki had time enough to roll his eyes, before he jumped off the ledge of the building he had been standing on, planting his two feet down on the ghoul’s face like thunder. Marks of those thin kagune lines pierced through, spreading past the squashed face. The tiny thunderstorm came out of his ankles, jeans rolled up for this purpose, as well as showing off his Jordan’s. The sneakers and the little amount of exposed skin got covered in the blood of his kin. He didn’t care much for the dead, but getting the blood of his sneakers would be a murderous task (he wouldn’t have to do it himself, but the nagging he would have to endure, _God_ ). The next two ghouls, having a blatant death wish, were eliminated in the same manner; Daiki kicked their heads against the walls, electric looking, blue lightning strikes thundering besides their stupid crushed faces, watching the life leave the red irises, one spinning out of control with no vessel to hold.

Sighing, he turned, scanning the area for the coffee, and caught it’s scent. Picking it up, Daiki disregarded the metal pipe hitting his shoulder with a shrug.

“Dai-chan, I had it under control, you know!?”

“Bullshit, you had nothing. I told you not to leave the apartment, didn’t I?” She hit him once more for good measure, seeing the mild damage done to her manicure. Daiki watched Satsuki leave the metal pipe on a trashcan, her arm slung around his, the end of which he’d stuck in the pockets of his jeans.

“You said you would be back by eight! Right now it’s past eleven, Dai-chan, e-lev-en.” They stepped over the corpses, Satsuki more careful with her heels, leaving them behind for other bottom feeders; if you couldn’t kill, you were killed, and other ghouls would thank the heavens for having something to eat. Daiki’s stomach growled in satisfaction, his dinner served at the riverbank, fishing cold corpses who, in life, had decided this world had nothing left in it to live for.

“And you can’t go out on the streets like this, you look horrible.” Sighing, Daichi knew how to fix the complaining; he gave the coffee back to Satsuki, slung his arm around her. Waiting for her to let the pink hair to vanish in her jacket and below a light blue scarf, Daiki then jumped up the wall, climbing it in record speed, leaving bloody footstep in it’s wake. Satsuki had stopped closing her eyes, after he’d done it so often as a child (testing his strength, picking her up and dashing off. Making her scream, cry, and hitting him the first few times. Then she requested it, the air filling laughter), so now she only took care of the hair because Daiki disliked it all over his face in this situation (not in other, more private situations). Using the roofs of the dirty part of their district, he got them home quick and without further calamities. Sliding down the fire escape, they entered the building via a bolted door, Satsuki already fumbling in her jacket pockets to find the keys.

She didn’t ask questions. Once a month, Daiki left and told her he’d be back at a certain time. He never left any messages otherwise, or felt like telling her where he’d run off too. If Satsuki needed more information, she texted for details, not leaving him alone until he answered. At home, he let her open the door. Daiki rarely took a key, knowing Satsuki to be either at home or close by. He once waited hours, asleep in front of their apartment door, while she had been out shopping with friends.

“I could have bought the coffee in the morning.” Inside, Satsuki pushed him to wait, gathering stained cloths to leave his bloody shoes on, to be cleaned by her in the morning. Women always knew how to get rid of blood better than men. Once she checked him for an ‘okay’ to move around, he fell on the couch, stretching his leg, the joints in his feet cracking when he flexed them.

“Except you never do! We were out of stock, and-”

“I don’t like the stuff, Satsuki. You don’t have to buy so freaking much.” Shutting his eyes when Satsuki turned on the light in the small kitchen, he listened to her lectures, while she put away the coffee. Although the kitchen went by unused by him, apart from the rare occasion Satsuki got sick and he had to take care of tea, sandwiches, and soup, Daiki didn’t touch anything in there, except for the cabinet with his stocked instant powder. Most of the times, Satsuki made the bean-water, handing him a cup three times a day, eight whenever he had wounds.

The nagging stopped when she left the kitchen, keeping the light on there instead of having more brightness in the living area. Satsuki understood enough to let soft lights from far away ease in, instead of pestering Daiki with brightness right in his face. She sat down next to him, her cute butt pushing him, scowling when he didn’t move. Grinning, he let her push, not moving an inch to make it easier for her. Teasing Satsuki, as well as doing many other things to her, was his sole prerogative. 

She turned on the tv, a steaming yellow mug of hot tea in her delicate fingers, a thumb gracing the face of a popular bear symbol which prononciation Daiki always forgot (-his friends had once lay slain on the streets in front of the 109, bend double or on their knees, when Daiki tried to explain the kind of bear he searched for, a gift for Satsuki’s birthday; the girls, four years his junior, had no idea and kept giving him confused tilts of heads. Even Akashi’s shoulders shook when he laughed). The stench of rotten leaves invading his nostrils. He handled it the same way Satsuki would handle human blood around his mouth, in silence. 

“Have you heard? After the binge-eater in the 20th ward died, they transplanted her organs to a human kid, our age. She tried eating him, but got killed due to an accident” She said over the news from the tv, which didn’t feature the information. Daiki had long past ceased to ask how Satsuki, a human with only a few connections to his world, received information like this.

“So?” He hadn’t heard of it at all. Either because news travelled slow, or because he didn’t hang around with the few buddies he had, who were also ghouls. Seijurou and Shintarou would know, Atsushi lacked the care, Kuroko and Kagami never concerned themselves with such news.

“Sooo.” She rammed it in, probably dropping her head to the side and watching him. He did feel Satsuki’s eyes on him for a moment, before her voice directed back to the tv. “He became a ghoul. His left eye is like yours, and he cannot eat human food any longer.” 

“Huh, that’s strange. And it’s also none of my business. Although it’s weird, I give to that.” She sighed in irritation, sipping tea to calm her nerves and not blowing it out into his face. People liked to link his general bored attitude to the assumption he was slow on the uptake, and also, stupid. Nothing of the sorts could be true, given his sharp mind and easy ways to read people. He knew exactly the point Satsuki tried to build up to.

“Dai-chan,”

“No, Satsuki.” They both huffed out in annoyance; Satsuki because he didn’t let her finish, Daiki because he didn’t want to hear another word. “Whatever happened to this kid, it’ll fuck up his entire life. I don’t think he’ll survive long, either. A human eating humans, it’s as much cannibalism as whenever a ghoul eats his own kind, just less frowned upon when we succumb.” 

“But I’ve known your ways since we were children, I wouldn’t have-”

“Satsuki, I said no.” His brows furrowed, eyes unwilling to open and face her, when she turned around. “I won’t let you become a monster, or have your soul wretched apart by this lifestyle. You’re just fine as a human, I need you to stay that way. That’s all.” Daiki never raised his voice or would drum on an subject, if it meant hurting Satsuki’s feelings. Her emotions in play, he couldn’t let her ponder over a surreality of madness. Hoping he made enough sense, and her ability to read between his lines of hidden worry, he relaxed his shoulders. She dropped the subject, returning to her cup of tea and tomorrow weather forecast. 

Opening his eyes, he watched her for a while; her silky pink hair done up in a bun, bare arms getting warmth from the cup in her palm, fingers curled around the ear. Her white, loose tank top with thin straps, was one of the modern kind which presented a lot of view to the sides, giving Daiki’s trousers a hard time.

Following baser instincts, he let the back of his fingers trail a soft touch from below the rather ticklish axilla, entrance how soft her skin kept on being through the years. As gentle as he could without being too pushy, he followed the path to her breasts, to which he once had sung an ode (and got a no-touch/no-look punishment lasting a week). Satsuki shying away, twisting her upper body away from his touch. Daiki’s hand fell to the small over her back, resuming to infiltrate her shirt from other places.

“You know I don’t kiss that mouth on such evenings, Dai-chan.” He disliked her flat, serious tone. She didn’t use it much, thank God. A longing sigh left Daiki’s nose, a blunt nail teasing her frilly panty line. She knew he didn’t use his hands for feeding, or the occasional kill, so she let him.

“I chewed gum while I watched you being trapped by those stupid assholes.” He said it with the underlying tone of _hating_ the general idea of guys troubling his girl. Satsuki sipped her tea, not giving him a reply. Daiki slipped his fingers below the waistband, liking the touch of the frilly thing, as well as seeing the bright colour against his own dark skin. 

Jokingly, he said, “You could kiss something else for me…?” He laughed when she slapped his chest without looking, the huff she let out, her annoyed eyes which didn’t glance away from the tv, were enough to make his body tingle in enjoyment of the anticipation. The one thing he never knew he would like in a girl, turned out to be the playing hard to get part. Satsuki made him earn the right, the privilege of having her do something for his sake (as if the whole deal of being with him wasn’t enough). Persuasion belonged to her strong points, and once in a while Daiki would lend some of it, trying to use it for sexual favours.

“C’mon, I saved your life. No gratitude for your savior?” He teased her, until she broke; Satsuki never slammed her cup on the tables, too much of a lady, too worried she would chip her favourite bear mugs. When she turned around, sliding across him on all fours, curves and soft muscles moving, she straddled his lap, and Daiki’s grin widened in happiness. It got slapped right off when Satsuki held his face, her own distorted; if without wrinkles or troubled features being shown, Daiki always saw the slight changes. A locked jaw, hearing the grinding of teeth, eyes watering for about a 0.01mm without a drop spilled. He held on to her side, trying to soothe her, accepting whatever she had to tell him.

“I hate it when you’re late, and you should _know_ that, Daiki.” Her elbows dug in his chest, which felt pain for other reasons entirely. “I’ve told you so many times before, I don’t like it. I won’t have it.” She said, matter-of-factly, as if they turned back time 10 years before, Satsuki demanding to celebrate his birthday. Daiki never apologized, not with the words humans would use. Instead, he let his hand cup her face, thumb brushing her warm cheek. If she would kiss him now, he’d taste the rottenness of the leaf water, and in return she would taste copper. 

“Then you, too. Don’t go out at night.”

“I only went-”

“I’m not talking about today. This happened before.” On his own, Daiki could get serious and irritated as well. Albeit the soft touches they exchanged, the closeness bordering on erotic where their crotches brushed together, this qualified as a fight between them. “Tetsu is strong enough to brave his ass to our ward, there’s no need for you to leave this apartment when fucking ghouls crawl all over the city. If you want to visit him so badly, I’ll escort you.”

She pouted, not liking the counter argument. Satsuki had always been a strong woman, one who didn’t take shit from men or ghouls, who would push away bullies and stand up for the weak. Having Daiki around all her life, she believed his protection carried around her like a veil, shielding everyone off even without him being there. He couldn’t tell her how wrong she was, disliking the fact he’d cause trouble for her, or that he wasn’t as equally strong as she believed him to be.

“It wasn’t even dark when I visited him-”

“Dark enough when you returned.” He replied, brusque in tone. “His ward may be alright to walk into alone, but ours isn’t.” The 5th ward had been the only place they could live together without their parents throwing in a protesting fit (in this shitty world, their main concern were commutes; safe routes, short distance to university, work, and their families. _Commutes_ ). Covering up the fact it belong to the top ten of worst places to be, they’d created a life here, setting up a network with their friends. Daiki had fought of everyone in close vicinity, claiming the streets around their block as his ‘hunting’ ground, although he went to the river whenever a hungry need arose. 

Daiki wasn’t quick to say he’s sorry, but Satsuki did. “You said you didn’t wanted to visit Tetsu-kun, I didn’t think it would be so late when I returned. I’m sorry, Dai-chan, if you worried-”

“I didn’t worry.” He never did. Okay, he sometimes did. The carefree life stopped the moment a ghoul child had bitten Satsuki, black eyes and red irises scaring the shit out of her. Daiki hated the memory, not only because Satsuki got hurt when he wasn’t looking, but because, when she looked up from where he embraced her, he had no control of his own eyes, watching her nice scented blood trickle down her arm, and on her wrist, a pulsating vein covered in blood. Her features distraught, fear trembling through her entire being. Daiki hadn’t let her go, offering soothing words while he looked like a killer. 

On automatic, one finger pushed between her hair and the tie, pulling it off for his need; she always smelled like peaches, Satsuki did, the only fruit he ever ate and swallowed, if only because of her unknown self back then. Lacking the knowledge as a kid of five, Satsuki had given him a peach, which he ate and retched. Seeing her upset made him eat them, pulling himself together. The only scent of food he didn’t mind, because it mingled with her signature scent. He threw the tie somewhere on the ground, waiting for her undone hair to surround him, and soothe his troubled mind.

Off put by the memory, he looked away, grumbling how he hadn’t thought of Satsuki going to visit their friend without him. Her hair fell over her round shoulders, pooling on his chest. Her lips soft, residue of lipgloss masking the scent of the tea. Daiki eased his lips to hers, pulling her well-curved, soft frame down with one arm around her back, the other hand holding her head long enough to deepen the kiss.

He felt her tense, the worry to taste human in his mouth a constant on the nights he fed. Keeping his tongue at bay when he felt it, he nibbled at her bottom lip, hand slipping down her underwear. Being blunt and straight to the point in what he wanted, Daiki’s knuckles pushed the garment low for easy access, distracting him from stupid things. Wanting to forget whenever they rubbed each other the wrong way, needing to bring them to the point where they grinded in lust and want for each other.

“Dai-chan… the bed?” Her eyes soft, their arguments forgotten, he felt quite at home on the couch, unwilling to leave. Whenever stress happened, Daiki liked to resolve them on the spot, masking the traces of their disputes with better, more endearing events

“No, here is just fine.” He kissed her cheek, ear, running his tongue down her throat. He loved to feel her hot and alive, her courage pulsating against his tongue, letting him grow bothered below her silky touch. Satsuki didn’t shy away from the task to undo his shirt, always a tease to leave her own on as long as they managed to control the urge, something they lost all too quickly growing older. Both his hands cupped her ass, fingers splayed, pushing her down long enough to feel her becoming wet. Huffing a breathe, Daiki leaned up to pull on her shirt straps with his teeth, letting them fall to her upper arms. 

Agile fingers ran along his trained torso, a thumb teasing the dark blue path down his boxers. Alike him, Satsuki kissed his throat, running kisses along his shoulder when she undid his pants, pulling them across his thighs. Not looking at him, she handled his cock with ease, one palm holding her upright on the inside of his thigh, the touch engaged his balls to tighten, more so than when her other hand pumped his hard length. Satsuki knew how to unravel him below her, using the simplest, lightest of touches; her large bosom only an inch away from his chest, set his skin alight with want. Satsuki’s rear out of reach, he let his fingers curl around the hem of her shirt instead, telling her to move so he could get it off her. 

Her eyes were the Devil’s; the pink hues of her entire being, taunting the otherwise light way she handled him. Half-lidded, her eyelashes low and entrancing, lips parted in a smile, the tongue with which she unmade him, a hint of red behind the grinning lips.

“I’ll teach you to be on time, Dai-chan.” His body stiffened, mind blank, taking in the sight of Satsuki all over him, pumping his hard cock slow and paced. “You’re going to do that for me, Dai-chan? Timing yourself with me.” He caught the meaning loud and clear, his head barely able to shake. Involving her tits, either by touching, massaging them, or licking and kissing them, feeling them heavy, moving on his chest, would only make him come faster. If she didn’t allow any of it, he would endure long enough to make her come first; or she would turn around before he came, presenting her creamy lap to his face, demanding him to give her the orgasm she deserved.

He grinned at his luck, kicking his jeans and boxershorts off, as well as using his foot to pull at her panties. Daiki held her arms, rod straight placed on his hard stomach, while Satsuki positioned herself above the tip of his cock. Ever the tease if she chose to be, she let the tip circle her vagine, slowly driving it inside of her. Unwilling to close his eyes, Daiki watched her between half-lidded slits, devouring the sight of her tilted head, parted lips easing to breathe, arms pushing her breasts together. All the foreplay of visuals and featherlight contact, the provoking, hidden sight yet to obtain, led Daiki to push all air from his lungs, crushed by the defeating heat surrounding his length. Hands gripped her elbows tighter, enough to bruise her sensitive skin, far from being enough to cause serious harm or discomfort. While she led herself down, Satsuki became a still Goddess, the one minute she needed to adjust herself and give them a pace to lose themselves to. 

Seated, Daiki pulled his knees up, letting the front of his upper legs give her stability. Her hands slithered up to his chest, perfect nails vexing his skin; the pink coat a treasure against his own sun-tanned colour. Settling his hand on her waist, just below the hem of her shirt where they were allowed to be, he thumbed the line between her hips and her legs, watching her ride him. He’d never tire of it; how she lifted, then descended, moans growing in volume and length. It wasn’t laziness or self-joy to which Daiki lay down; he only wanted her to set her own pace, creating her own rhythm, ensuring his cock to hit the right spots inside of her however Satsuki wanted it, without him becoming too rough or uncontrolled when they made love.

“Dai-chan…” She mocked him, keeping her face like an innocent child led to the hazy paths, as if he made her impure her with sinful whispers, taking her by the hand and plunge her into dark fantasies. Her voice so soft and angelic, he didn’t hear anything else. Satsuki’s hair fell in long tresses over her chest, flowing with the movements, hiding whatever folds and creases the chest would show against the loose shirt. The slapping of skin where they met drove him wild, pushed his thumbs deeper into her skin. Alike, her nails dug into him, markings gone within the hour, but pleasurable now that she kept it a constant. No touch lingered, tried to be chaste; they needed the push and pull, violent at times, hungry and unforgiving. Gentle caresses might come afterwards, when they caught their breath and revelled in each other’s presence; not now. 

Losing her control, Satsuki’s head tilted backwards, moaning out his name with long, lustful wails, praising him how good he felt, how big and hot he grew inside of her. The straps of her shirt fell lower, revealing more of her upper curves, on which he tried not to focus too much. Allowing himself the pleasure, he humped his hips up, fucking right into her welcoming heat. 

He groaned out her name, her slide and circle motions slowing down to torment him once he tried to mingle in his needy flow. Licking his lips, wishing he could kiss her breasts, he waited as patiently as he could muster. Daiki’s lust grew in hunger, his release already on the edge of sanity. Satsuki fell on him, pushed her chest flat, her lips pulling his. Over her shoulders, holding the back of her hair, he watched her ass flex up and down, his cock pumping back now that she let him again. His arms tightened around her back, her spine curving up to the sensitive inside of his arms, her cries loud in his ear.

Turning his head, lips to her warm ear, he slowed once more, while she slided front and back, his cock deeply rooted, following. He licked her ear first, liking how she didn’t shy off but held still, mewling, hands on his shoulders, the grip tight, already preparing herself.

“Satsuki, you’re hot…” He grinned, sensing the outcome of his dirty talk, given at the right time, and what it did to her. “You’re so sexy, babe, please… _please_ ,” Daiki groaned, stilling his hips as much as he could, while Satsuki increased the speed. He felt her clitoris rub all over his cock, her wetness spread across him with wanton moans. Nodding, she lifted herself on trembling arms, helped up by Daiki, who did most of the work sliding her shirt of her head. Hair fell into his face first, before Satsuki swung her head back, hair following in a graceful arm. She sat up again, cheeks red hot, eyes glazed over, her pupils blown, watching his eyes lower.

“Fuck yes.” Rubbing her spine, soothing a last time before the end, Daiki’s palm eased a path from behind her, to the side of her boobs, thumbs first to caress her nipples. She moaned and closed her eyes, and he made the pink buds hard under his touch. His back wouldn’t be sore in the morning, sore he lifted himself off the coach, mouth open and tongue out to honour her perfect breast. Starting on the left, he licked and sucked, lips pulling her nipple while she cried out his name, her arms looped around his head, fingers pushing into his short hair. Moving to the next, he enjoyed the full feel of her, while she rode his cock with an off-beat rhythm. 

Sitting up, he let his face rest on her breasts for a short moment, his hands sliding to cup her ass and guide a fast pace to completion. He wanted her to come hard, scream his name, shake and tremble in his hold. Satsuki kissed his eyebrow, biting.

“Aah~ Aaah, Dai...ki!” Mouthing her full breasts, he sucked them in one after the other, spreading her ass apart while she grinded, his cock in deep, his orgasm on the brink. Nails scratched at his back when she closed in on her own joy, open mouthed kisses peckered his forehead and cheeks, his lips, kissing her with half-lidded eyes, enjoying the sight of her come undone. One hand went to her front, and he put his thumb on her clit, rubbing it in circles until she her straddling thighs trembled. Daiki’s focus lay on Satsuki, worshipping her full front with his mouth.

“ _Daiki_ ~!” She gasped loud, forehead on his shoulder, his shoulderblades enduring a good pain when her pleasure slipped all over his cock. Keeping his grin at a minimum, he kissed the top of her boob, he too putting his forehead to her collar bone, grinding his need up into her.

“Satsuki, fuck…Satsu- _please_.” He always begged, while she rode her orgasm on him still, her warm body close, her hair his head and on his shoulders, her juices letting his cock slide in quicker. He came groaning, arms tight around the small of her back, while they moved until they couldn’t do so any longer. Stilling, he kept his position, hiding on her perfect breasts, inhaling her husky scent, sliding his hands on her small back and liking the feel of sweat there. 

He pushed her off gently, her knees weak. Hands below her shoulders, he lay Satsuki down as gentle as he could, kissing her face and throat, thanking her for being here with him, for staying with him, for loving him. Satsuki laughed, her hands on his head, soothing him as he lay down beside her. 

“Dai-chan, always so thankful afterward.” Her knees closed, Daiki at her side, grumbling and teasing her, his hand between her legs to finger her wet cunt. It tickled her, arousal and pure joy spreading across her shoulders, swatting his arm. He delved two fingers inside, his half-hard cock cozy between his own body and the side of her ass. Grumbling still, he kisses her throat, creating hickeys were the scarf could hide them. She didn’t like it in the mornings, standing in front of the mirror and give him a dirty eye, rubbing the burgundy mark; to have that moment, he sucked the skin well, biting gently.

Her legs opened, Satsuki’s face turning to him, kissing his forehead when he let go over the soon-to-be kissmark. She was so wet, her entrance collecting the traces of both their orgasms, the slick sound sending hot goosebumps on Daiki’s spine. 

“Dai-chan… we just finished…” She huffed a low moan, eyes closing, and he liked to see her eyelashes pressing together like that. 

“So? What’s up with your endurance, woman? It’s not like you’re old and cannot move, huh?” She swatted his biceps with the back of her fingers, no force behind it, snickering. Her face close to his, Daiki curled around her, one leg up, stroking his cock to her side. Satsuki’s hand rushed up to his hair, pulling him close for a light kiss.

“Dai-chan, I love you.” Her smile meant everything for him. Nodding to her honest, open-hearted emotions, he kissed her nose and lips, rubbing his palm over her clitoris. Her hand slid between their bodies, skillful fingers taking a shallow grip around his hardening dick.

“Well then,” He grinned, lips running along her warm, pink cheeks, whispering her name, “Satsuki..” Her tug on his manhood relaxed, gentle tugs, palming the top. “You don’t have to move this time.” She laughed, angelic and happy, humming a yes to his lips. Lifting her leg over his hip, he positioned himself low enough to slide his cock back in, the sound of their juices and sexes together, making them moan. One arm below her chest, the other securely beneath her head to cushion her, Daiki moved, his eyes staring at Satsuki, watching her eyes close in pleasure once more. 

Kissing the side of her forehead, he whispered how much he loved her, too. “You’re everything to me, Satsuki.” He knew his eyes betrayed him, the hunger for her quickening pulse, how she belonged to him and _only him_. Satsuki’s smile merely widened as she brushed his face, opening up for him. 

“Mhn~hn, I know, Dai-chan.” Her smile warm, Daiki didn’t blink when he started to move, watching her lips part. She looked him in the eyes, not a single care in her for the colours they displayed. “Keep looking at me, Daiki…” While she opened up in all the right ways, she closed her eyes for a moment, infinite trust, while her scent infiltrated Daiki's nose. Fuzzy and warm.


End file.
